Another World
by exobakery
Summary: Tidak ada yang ingin untuk kembali hidup. Tapi, hidup yang memilih untuk mati.
1. Chapter 1

_"Aigoo!"_ Seorang wanita paruh baya berteriak histeris mengikuti iringan dokter-suster yang sedang sibuk membawa seorang pasien ke ruang gawat darurat. Disetiap lorong pasien—pria itu berusaha menarik udara agar ia bisa bernafas. Yang ia harapkan hanya udara, seberapa susah _sih_ untuk menghirup benda tak kasat mata itu? Kau lahir dan tidak ada yang mengajarimu untuk bernafas—kau bernafas dengan sendirinya kan?

Tapi, pria itu ternyata tidak tahu bagaimana menarik udara agar ruang likup paru-parunya terisi. Ia tersentak-sentak dikasur beroda itu, seakan meminta siapapun agar memberinya udara sedikit apapun. Dia bukan hanya ingin dan meminta—_he's need those__fucking__air!_

Wanita paruh baya disampingnya terhenti karena seorang suster menyuruhnya agar tidak masuk ke dalam ruang UGD. Pipinya mulai dibasahi dengan air mata. Takut-takut orang kesayangannya itu bisa di_ambil_ kapan saja.

Tanpa ragu-ragu dokter mengambil gunting lalu memotong baju sang pasien. Dibantu oleh beberapa suster, ia mulai melakukan praktek atau pengobatan cara cepat. Tentu saja, ini benar-benar darurat!

Dokter sudah memberikan selang oksigen—tetap saja si pasien susah untuk bernafas. Mungkin masih harus beradaptasi dengan udara. Dan hal seperti ini tidak berhenti sampai dua jam kemudian pria itu sudah bisa bernafas dengan baik.

Menurut pendaftaran yang dilakukan sebelumnya, tertera sebuah nama dipapan kecil, tepatnya di gagang kasur pasien tadi.

_Nama: Luhan__  
__T.T.L: Beijing, 1990-04-20__  
__Pheunomia critis_

Ah—namanya Luhan.

Bersama suara mesin detak jantung, kedua mata Luhan terbuka dan mulai berkedip menyesuaikan cahaya. Ia cukup terkejut dengan seorang pria sedang memeriksa dadanya menggunakan stetoskop—terlihat semakin bodoh karena ia mengiyakan saja untuk membuka setengah baju rumah sakitnya.

"Jantungnya sudah kembali normal." Kata sang dokter sembari berbalik ke belakang. Bertatapan dengan ibunya Luhan—yang tadi panik. "Begitu kah? Ah, terima kasih banyak." Ia tersenyum lalu membungkuk. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi." Dokter itu pun membalas bungkuk-an kemudian pergi dari ruang rawat.

_"Aigoo, aigoo,"_ Ibunya luhan (Misalnya saja, Xiao) menggelengkan kepalanya lalu duduk dikursi. Memukul lengan anaknya pelan, "Aku hampir berpikir kau itu akan meninggal. Ibu tadi ketakutan hebat." Ungkapnya dengan wajah dramatis. Luhan tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

Xiao menghela nafas lalu bibirnya berubah menjadi senyuman kecil—Luhan tidak melihatnya sedang tersenyum—tetapi sedang menangis. "Ibu bersungguh-sungguh bisa sekarat karena kau tidak bisa bernafas. Kenapa bukan ibu yang seharusnya seperti itu?"

"_Ani_—ibu tidak boleh bicara yang tidak-tidak. Aku baik baik saja. Lihat!" Luhan mengambil udara agar ibunya itu percaya bahwa iya tidak sakit. "Aku bisa bernafas! Ibu tidak usah khawatir." Xiao hanya bisa tersenyum. "Ibu ke bawah dulu, ya? kalau tidak salah ada perwakilan kelas begitu—ibu tidak tahu jelas,"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"_Ara_, ibu pergi dulu."

Luhan menghela nafas saat ibunya pergi ke luar. Ia merasa bersalah, sekarang. Luhan hanyalah satu-satunya pria dikeluarga Xiao. Harusnya Luhan yang menjaga keluarga—bukan ibunya saja. Awalnya, Luhan tidak berpikir ia akan mendapatkan penyakit menyebalkan seperti ini. Karena memang sewaktu ia kecil, ia sangat menyukai permainan sepakbola. Dengan begitu berarti Luhan aktif kan? Sekumpulan berbagai macam virus kuman dan bakteri menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba ketika Luhan sedang dalam kondisi yang lemah.

Luhan baik k—"Luhan?" Luhan berhenti bermimpi dan menoleh ke pintu ruang rawat. "Y-ya?" Katanya gugup. "Luhan _kan_? Yang baru ditransfer ke Seoul High School?" Ucap pria berkacamata. Sekitar ada tiga orang yang masuk ke dalam ruang tersebut. Terdiri dari dua orang wanita dan satu pria berseragam. Luhan memincingkan matanya pada seragam yang digunakan—Berlambang serigala dan bertuliskan—Seoul High School.

"I-i-iya. Kenapa?"

"Oh—aku lupa. Perkenalkan, namaku Baekhyun. yang berambut coklat Kim dan—"

"Hyeri." Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kim terkejut ketika salah satu dari mereka memotong pembicaraan. Terdengar ketus dan galak memang—namun Hyeri tetap tersenyum sambil memandangi Luhan yang sudah duduk dikasur. "Maaf!" Kata Baekhyun, membungkuk 90derajat.

"Hye—"

"Luhan!" Hyeri tiba tiba berteriak. "I-iya?" Sahut Luhan. "Se—selamat datang diSeoul High School. Ini—" Hyeri menoleh ke Baekhyun lalu merebut secarik kertas dari tangannya. "Ini jadwal sekolah. Oh, iya. Kami membawa bunga. Semoga kau cepat sembuh! _Bye-bye_!"

Luhan mengernyit. "Perwakilan sekolah? mereka dari kelas mana? Aku—tidak yakin mereka itu yang diperwakilkan dari sekolah."

Luhan berjalan dilorong rumah sakit dengan santai. Sudah sehat bukan? Tidak perlu ada infus berjalan yang harus menemaninya. Alhasil, ia sudah boleh pulang dan ibunya sudah menunggu diparkiran. Kakinya berjalan menuju lift—cukup seram dan Luhan sedikit takut naik lift sendirian—ya, kau tahu—takut jatuh.

Udara tiba-tiba dingin. Luhan bergumam, apakah karena baju rumah sakit yang tipis? Sepatu rumah sakitnya juga hangat _kok_. Bulu kuduknya berdiri tanpa sebab dan ia dapat merasakan kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya. Dengan perlahan ia berbalik dan—

Kosong.

Rasa ini jarang ia rasakan. Lagi-lagi ia berpikir, seseram inikah rumah sakit diSeoul? Ketika ia tinggal di Beijing—Luhan biasa saja masuk ke rumah sakit maupun liftnya.

"Ternyata." Luhan mengelus dadanya pelan. Lega. Ia ingat, ia lupa menekan tombol lift dan segera ia berbalik—

_"Kkamjakiya!"_ Luhan setengah berteriak. Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi ada disampingnya sekarang. Membawa boneka yang berwujud pangeran. Luhan…..tidak salah lihat kan? "K-kau membuatku kaget." Kat Luhan tertawa canggung.

Pria itu diam, tidak merespon. Luhan menyadari akan suatu hal. Mata kiri orang disebelahnya ternyata ditutupi perban. Polosnya, Luhan mencerna bahwa dia adalah seorang pasien tapi menggunakan seragam. Tunggu? Seoul—High school?

Luhan tersenyum, "Ah, kau murid dari Seoul High School ya?" Tidak ada respon.

Lift semakin turun dan terus turun hingga lantai terbawah dari rumah sakit. Ketika suara bell lift berbunyi, pria itu berjalan keluar lift. "Tu-tunggu!" Teriak Luhan, berlari kecil mengejar pria tadi. Ia sempat terdiam ketika melihat papan petunjuk ruangan bertuliskan –Ruang Mayat—"Mau kemana kau?" _Dia_berhenti melangkah tapi kembali tidak merespon. "Namamu? Kau pasti punya nam—"

"Sehun."

"Se?—"

"Sehun." Sehun menoleh ke Luhan. Memberikan tatapan mata yang sayu, "Oh Sehun." Setelahnya Sehun kembali melangkah menuju lorong yang ditunjung sebagai Ruang Mayat tadi. Lorong yang gelap. Lampunya pun mati-nyala-mati-nyala.

"Hng—" Luhan meraih dadanya. Sakitnya kambuh lagi. Tapi, bukan diparu-parunya—jantungnya berdetak terlalu kencang dan sakitnya begitu sakit. Luhan sadar ia akan pingsan karena—

_BRAK!_

Luhan membuka keduanya. Seperti baru lahir. Ia hanya bisa terdiam wajah pr—Sehun kembali muncul dipikirannya. Untuk apa seorang pelajar yang matanya diperban pergi ke kamar mayat? Maksudnya—kamar mayat yang sudah dibilang sudah lama. Tidak dipakai lagi.

"Rupanya sudah bangun."

Luhan tersenyum lalu mengangguk. "Aku terkejut kau bisa berpura-pura sehat." Luhan mengernyit lalu bangkit dari kasur. Memandangi betapa indahnya pemandangan kota Seoul.

Indra pendengaran Luhan menangkap tawa seorang wanita, "Tidak mengerti?" Katanya. "Sepertinya."

"Ibu masih bisa dibodohi olehmu, ya. ibu percaya kau sudah sehat dan dibiarkan berkeliling rumah sakit tanpa infus—oh, iya. Aku lebih terkejut saat melihat adikku pingsan didekat ruang bawah."

Luhan kembali terdiam dan kini membalikan tubuhnya. Memperhatikan seorang wanita berambut panjang, lurus—sedang merapihkan kasurnya. "Aku?" Tanya Luhan masih bingung.

Sebut saja nama wanita itu Yuan, kakaknya Luhan. "Iya. Aku lebih lebih lebih terkejut kalau kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin malam." Yuan tertawa kecil. "Hm." Luhan berdehem pelan. Masih mengingat yang terjadi kemarin tapi yang muncul hanyalah Sehun—wajah pucatnya itu membuat ia merinding.

"Hanya saja kemarin—aku—" Luhan menggantung kalimatnya. "Aku?" Yuan menunggu. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum, "Aku lupa yang kemarin terjadi. Ngomong-ngomong, ibu ada dimana?"

"Ibu sedang mengurus _passport_ kakek."

"Kakek ikut ke beijing?"

Yuan mengangguk. "Tentu. Nenek sudah tidak ada, siapa yang mau menjaga kakek disini?"

"Kakek—dimana?"

"Kulihat kakek ada ditaman." Luhan tersenyum lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Ia masih—ngeri dengan kejadian kemarin. Setiap ia melewati lorong rumahnya—Sehun selalu muncul dilayar matanya. Seakan Luhan memang dihantui. Begitupula dengan rumah Luhan. Banyak lorong dan banyak unsur kayu. Memang sejuk—"Kakek?" Luhan menggeser sebuah pintu kayu didekat taman. Ada ruangan dimana kakeknya selalu diam disitu.

"Luhan?"

"Ah, iya. Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi." Katanya dengan suara serak. Luhan selalu tersenyum menanggapi sesuatu, "Kakek ikut ibu ke Beijing?" Tanyanya, tidak masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kakek mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Kakek rindu dengan Yuan."

"Yuan nanti tinggal disini. Lalu, untuk apa kakek ke Beijing?"

"K—"

"Luhan!" Yuan berteriak kencang. Ia berlari sembari terengah-engah menghampiri Luhan. Seperti jackpot—"Ada telfon dari ayah." Yuan menyodorkan ponselnya.

"Halo?"

_"Aiyaaaa! Luhan-ya!"_ Luhan tertawa canggung mendengar celotehan ayahnya itu. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Oya, oya—operasimu bagaimana? Sudah sehat?"

"Ba—baik. Operasi berjalan lancar."

"_Aigoo._ Maafkan ayah tidak bisa menemanimu. Ku dengar, kau ada komplikasi antara paru-paru dan jantung ya?"

"Jantung?" Batin Luhan. "Se, sepertinya memang komplikasi. Aku juga tidak ingat rasanya." Bohong.

Dari sana Ayah tertawa, "Benarkah?" Luhan dapat mendengar ayahnya menghela nafas. "Semoga kau cepat sembuh! Ayah ingin melihat kemampuan sepak bolamu sekarang!"

_Aku tidak ingat kapan aku bermain bola lagi. Itu sudah menjadi masa lalu yang kelam._

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Ada pekerjaan yang baru?" Luhan berlari kecil ke taman. Kemudian duduk dibawah pohon. Terkadang matanya ikut tersenyum memandangi kupu-kupu yang asyik bermain. "Disini banyak ilmuan yang harus bersaing dengan ketat, Luhan-_ya_. Kepala ayah mulai botak." Ujarnya membuat Luhan tertawa. Sedetik kemudian Luhan diam, ayahnya pun diam.

Mungkin, Luhan canggung. ia sudah tidak bertemu dengan ayahnya selama lima tahun lamanya. Ia pindah ke busan karena ibunya ada pekerjaan tapi sekarang karena kakaknya bekerja sebagai seorang guru diseoul—ia pindah ke sini. Intinya, Luhan sudah mahir bicara bahasa korea dan menjadi orang asing bagi Ayahnya.

"_Ja_, ayah harus kerja lagi."

"Hm."

"_Bye_! Hati-hati disana."

"Iya." Luhan menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya ketika sudah mendengar dengungan bahwa telefon sudah dimatikan. Luhan terus tersenyum menanggapinya. Sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali ia tersenyum.

"Kakek!" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada ruangan dimana tadi ia menengok sang kakek. "Yuan! Yuan!" Mata luhan membulat saat melihat kakeknya memberontak sambil menangis. Sementara Yuan sedang menenangkan kakeknya. "Yuan cepat kembali!"

"Kakek. Aku disini!"

"Surga bukan tempat yang cocok untukmu!"

"Kakek! Yuan ada disini! Disampingmu!" Pada akhirnya Luhan mendengar bentakan dari kakaknya. Bentakan yang sudah diakhir batasnya. Hening. Itulah yang ia sadari selanjutnya.

"Luhan!" Yuan berteriak.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya kasar.

"Luhan! Luhan!"

Pandangannya mulai kabur.

"LUHAN!"

_BRAK!_

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

Author: dyobakery

Title: Another {World}

Genre: Mystery, Horror, Brothership, Thriller, School-life.

Rated : NC!thriller {NC—pembunuhan}

Cast: Oh Sehun Luhan Kim Jong In Do Kyungsoo  
EXO Members Kim Yuan Hyeri

Disclaimer: Rata-rata pengambilan inspirasi dari Another. Anime yang diadopsi dari novel jepang. Setelah dibanding-bandingkan, live action sama anime beda. Jadi ya kalau yang otaku pasti tahu kok kenapa alurnya cepat tapi dianime banyak detailnya hihihihi. Cast bukan milik saya, tetapi yang namanya Do Kyungsoo sama Zhang Yixing insyaAllah milik saya L O L

"Nah, hari ini kita ke datangan murid baru. Silahkan! Luhan untuk memperkenalkan diri."

Luhan tersenyum kikuk lalu membungkuk sopan. "Nama saya Luhan. Saya berasal dari Beijing tetapi ikut orang tua pindah korea. Saya—" Luhan berhenti bicara. Dia memang memperhatikan setiap orang dikelas ini, reaksinya bermacam-macam. Tapi ada suatu hal yang membuat ia benar-benar kaget.

Sehun.

Sehun sekelas dengan Luhan? Bagaimana bisa?—begini, bisa dilihat dari seragam Sehun dan yang lainnya—sangat berbeda. "Luhan?"

"Ah, _ne_!" "Sekian perkenalan dari saya. Semoga kalian dapat berteman dan menerima saya sebagai murid baru. Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Selamat pagi." Luhan membungkuk.

"Itu dia Luhan. Sekarang, kamu bisa duduk disebelah Kim. Kau tahu Kim kan? Dia yang mewakilkan diri ke rumah sakit?"

"I-iya." Luhan membungkuk lagi lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya. Sedikit senyuman dari Kim yang menerima Luhan sebagai murid baru. Sedikit juga rasa—ah, banyak rasa penasaran yang ingin ia tuntaskan. Ia melirik ke ujung kelas. dimana Sehun sedang duduk menatap lurus ke papan tulis.

Jam pelajaran berganti menjadi jam istirahat. Luhan senang banyak yang menerimanya. Karena _biasanya_ orang korea tidak peduli dengan orang asing. Mereka hanya menganggap batu—gossipnya begitu tapi Luhan tidak peduli juga. Toh, teman dikelas baik padanya.

"Oi! Oi!" Luhan terpekik saat dua orang pria menepuk bahunya. "Oi, Luhan. Ini temanku, namanya Chanyeol."

"Luhan."

"Chanyeol."

"Aku minta maaf soal kemarin. Hyeri orangnya kadang kadang—errr ganas dengan murid baru." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa." Luhan tersenyum. "Eh, Luhan. Banyak yang bilang Beijing itu tempat yang membuat orang betah! Aku ingin ke sana rasanya." Ujar Chanyeol diikuti Baekhyun dengan anggukan setuju.

"Aku juga tidak tahu banyak tentang Beijing,"

"_Loh?" _

Luhan tertawa, "Aku lahir dibeijing. Tinggal disana hanya tiga atau empat tahun. Sudah begitu aku pindah ke busan." Ungkapnya. "Oh? Begitu. Tapi kau bisa bahasa China kan?" Luhan mengangguk cepat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sehun kok tidak ada? Dia memangnya jarang berkumpul?"

Chanyeol terbelalak. Baekhyun mendesis—sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. "Sehun? Siapa Sehun?" Chanyeol tertawa keras—namun kau bisa mendengarnya sebagai tawa yang benar benar canggung. "Sewaktu aku masuk kelas. dia duduk ujung." Kata Luhan seraya menunjuk bangku dipojok ruangan. mejanya terbuat dari kayu dan sudah rusak, banyak coretan. Hanya bangku Sehun yang modelnya seperti zaman dulu—

"Tidak ada yang namanya _dia_. Tidak ada yang duduk disitu. Berhenti berkhayal, Luhan."

"Chanyeol, ayo." Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol kasar keluar dari kelas. Sementara Luhan mengernyit. Kenapa orang-orang disekelilingnya berperilaku aneh?

Luhan sedang duduk disebuah bangku panjang. Ia tersenyum lemah melihat murid-murid sedang berolahraga. Karena kondisinya yang masih sakit, Luhan tidak diperbolehkan untuk berolahraga. "Kau itu…Luhan _kan_? Dari kelas 3-3?" Luhan menoleh lalu mengangguk.

"Hm." Pria disampingnya tersenyum kikuk. Tubuhnya kurus dan berambut coklat, memiliki pipi yang lesung—"Kim Jongdae?" Ucap Luhan yang baru sama melihat nametag diseragamnya.

Jongdae terkejut namun mengangguk. "Aku ingin berolahraga." Ucap Jongdae, nada bicaranya _low_. "Jika kau ingin berolahraga, kenapa tidak ikut?" Tanya Luhan. "Seandainya Tuhan tidak memberiku jantung yang lemah, aku ingin sekali berolahraga,"

"Ma—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sendiri?"

"Pheunomia dan kemarin ada komplikasi antara paru-paruku dan jantung." Luhan mengatakannya dengan santai. Tidak sadar sudah membuat Jongdae kaget, "O-oh begitu. Kau suka berlari?"

"Berlari? Sepertinya tidak." Luhan tertawa.

"Aku ingin sekali berlari—bahkan menyanyi tapi perutku selalu tidak kuat untuk melakukan itu. Tuhan menyiksaku sampai—_ugh_." Jondae tiba tiba mencengkram dadanya hingga terjatuh dari kursi. "Jongdae!" Luhan segera membantu tapi Jongdae menolaknya secara halus. "A—aku sudah terbiasa—biarkan a-aku sendiri." Jongdae bangkit dengan sedikit bantuan Luhan lalu pergi entah kemana bersama jantungnya yang sudah lemah.

Luhan masih kaget. Bagaimana jika Luhan berada diposisi Jongdae? Apa luhan harus terbiasa sendiri apabila jantung atau paru-parunya seperti itu? Luhan bersyukur masih ada keluarganya yang membantu. "Jongdae sendiri lagi." Luhan selalu saja dikagetkan dengan orang-orang yang datang lalu pergi tapi datang lagi.

Kali ini Kim duduk disebelahnya. "Jongdae tidak mau aku antar ke ruang kesehatan."

"Jongdae memang selalu sendiri. Dia sekelas _loh_ sama kita, tapi jarang kelihatan."

"Benarkah?" Kim mengangguk. "Hm. Kakimu kenapa?" Tanya Luhan seraya mengamati kaki kiri Kim yang diperban. "Kakiku terkilir. Untungnya masih bisa berjalan. Kau sendiri bagaimana dengan paru-parumu? Ku dengar jantungmu bermasalah,"

"Dari mana berita itu?"

"Mr. Wu memberitahukan kami semua tentangmu. Ya, walau tidak semuanya diceritakan." Kim tersenyum. "Tentang sekolahku juga?" "Iya!"

"Luhan, tangkap!" Teriak salah satu murid dari lapangan. Sebuah bola baru saja terhenti dikakinya. Luhan mengambil bola tersebut lalu melemparkannya ke lapangan. Dengan begitu ia membalikan tubuhnya dan membeku ditempat. Dengan waktu yang cukup lama akhirnya Kim mendekati Luhan. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Sehun." Gumamnya.

"Luhan!" Luhan tidak mendengar teriakan Kim dan segera berlari ke atap sekolah. matanya tidak salah, ia melihat Sehun sedang berdiri didekat pagar atap sembari melihat ke bawah. Dianak tangga terakhir Luhan harus mengatur nafasnya terlebih dahulu—ia lupa tidak boleh berolahraga—berlari dan sekarang berlari ditangga membuat ia sulit bernafas.

Luhan akhirnya sampai. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lutut, nafasnya terengah-engah. Beberapa saat kemudian nafasnya sudah normal kembali ia menatap lurus—ada Sehun dihadapannya. "Oh Sehun. Kamu juga menonton pelajaran olahraga?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Berkutit pada sebuah sketchbook dan menggambarnya dengan tenang. Tidak fokus, tidak kebingungan—"Apa boleh naik ke sini?" Tanya Luhan, lagi. "Aku tidak tahu," Jawab Sehun singkat. "Tapi percuma menonton dari dekat." Sehun mengubah posisinya menjadi benar-benar berhadapan dengan luhan. Bola matanya seperti ingin membunuh orang tapi—Luhan tetap saja melihatnya seperti sebuah kesedihan. "Kamu sendiri? Apa boleh ke sini?" Tanyanya balik.

Luhan terpekik, "Aku—tidak tahu." lalu Luhan menatap sketchbook yang genggam Sehun, "Apa kamu sedang menggambar?" Jawabannya….Sehun segera menyimpan sketchbooknya dibalik tubuh kurusnya itu. Luhan menghela nafas, "Kamu ingat? Kita bertemu dirumah sakit Seoul."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Di elevator—lift. Kamu turun dilantai dua bawah. Lantai paling bawah."

Sehun memejamkan matanya, "Apa—begitu?"

"Untuk apa kamu pergi ke lantai paling bawah? Tanpa jawaban kau terus berjalan dan masuk keruangan gelap. Kau membawa semacam boneka pangeran. Apa itu yang kamu—" Sehun segera membuka matanya, "Aku tidak suka ditanyai." Potongnya dingin.

"Ma-maaf! Aku tidak memaksamu untuk bercerita. Cuma, ya—"

Sehun mengubah posisinya ke awal. Matanya menerawang pemandangan didepannya—seperti sedang menatap pemandangan yang indah—padahal langit sudah berubah menjadi kelabu—akan hujan. "Hari itu—sesuatu yang menyedihkan terjadi." Luhan terdiam, mengamati wajah Sehun dari samping. Wajahnya memang tampan tapi pucat—angin yang membelai rambutnya membuat Luhan merinding.

"Kamu Luhan, _kan_? Ibumu bernama Xiao."

"_Eng_."

"Teman-teman sekelas belum bercerita?"

Luhan terbelalak. Wajahnya dialiri keringat dingin. "A-apa?"

"Mereka mengasosiasikan namamu dengan kematian. Tapi, bukan kematian biasa. Kematian aneh dan kejam yang terjadi disekolah ini. Sekolah ini, terutama kelas 3-3 adalah tempat yang dekat dengan kematian. Dibandingkan dengan kelas lain—"

"Dekat dengan—kematian?"

Sehun melihat ke bawah, menunjukan wajah sedingin apapun itu. "Kamu tidak tahu apa-apa, Luhan? Sama sekali?" Petir tiba-tiba bergemuruh. Luhan terkejut dengan burung yang berwarna hitam juga ikut pergi bersama petir. "Tidak ada yang memberitahumu?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Kamu—akan segera tahu. sebaiknya kamu jangan dekat-dekat denganku. Jangan bicara lagi denganku."

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu akan segera tahu."

"Tapi—" Luhan menggantung kalimatnya saat Sehun mulai berjalan dan akan meninggalkan dirinya, "Sampai jumpa. Xi-a-o-lu-han."

Seketika Sehun menghilang.

"_Ugh_—"

_Jangan sekarang—_

_BRAK!_


End file.
